Tutorials/Buildcraft Installation
__FORCETOC__ Minecraft 1.8.9 (Source: this forum post) # Download the most recent supported version of Forge. For Minecraft 1.8.9, that will be http://files.minecraftforge.net/maven/net/minecraftforge/forge/index_1.8.9.html # Download the BuildCraft .jar file from http://mod-buildcraft.com/pages/download.html # Place the .jar file into the mods/ subdirectory of your .minecraft folder. (It'll look something like this: some/path/to/.minecraft/mods/buildcraft-VERSION-NUMBER.jar) # Open the Minecraft launcher, select the Forge profile, and hit "Play". Minecraft 1.3.2 Requirements #MineCraft 1.3.2 #MCForge 4.2.5.299 and any higher, given that the first number is 4. #NO Modloader and NO ModloaderMP!!! Installation: First, go to thispage, and there you will find the download link. Simply click the newest link, and the download will start. As soon as it finishes, simply copy-paste it in the mods folder in your .minecraft folder. And that's it! No more complicated different packages, and installing them one-by-one, it's all in 1 package! Minecraft 1.2.5 It is best to do this from a clean install of Minecraft. To get a clean install, delete all the items in the bin folder and run the minecraft.exe file. Also remove all mods from the mods folder. *Download the prerequisite files. ModLoader MineCraft Forge *Download the BuildCraft files you want to install. BuildCraft *Locate the Minecraft data directory. C:\Users\%USERNAME%\Application Data\.minecraft (Win 7) ~/.minecraft (GNU/Linux) *Backup the minecraft.jar file in the 'bin' directory. C:\Users\%USERNAME%\Application Data\.minecraft\bin (Win 7) ~/.minecraft/bin (GNU/Linux) *Open the minecraft.jar file with 7-zip or WinRAR or other similar program. *Copy the contents of the ModLoader zip file directly into the minecraft.jar file. *Copy the contents of the MineCraft Forge zip file directly into the minecraft.jar file. *Delete the 'META-INF' directory from the minecraft.jar file. *Close the minecraft.jar file. *Run Minecraft to make sure the prerequisites installed correctly. *Copy the BuildCraft zip files into the 'mods' directory in the .minecraft directory. You do not need to unzip them. C:\Users\%USERNAME%\Application Data\.minecraft\mods (Win 7) ~/.minecraft/mods (GNU/Linux) *Run MineCraft. BuildCraft should now be sucessfully installed. This can be checked in a creative world by opening the inventory and scrolling down until you find the pipes and gears. Minecraft 1.1 - 1.2.3 Note: This version of Minecraft is outdated, and the prerequisite and mod files probably no longer support it. It is best to do this from a clean install of Minecraft. To get a clean install, delete all the items in the bin folder and run the minecraft.exe file. Also remove all mods from the mods folder. *Download the prerequisite files. ModLoader ModLoaderMP MineCraft Forge *Download the BuildCraft files you want to install. BuildCraft *Locate the Minecraft data directory. C:\Users\%USERNAME%\Application Data\.minecraft (Win 7) ~/.minecraft (GNU/Linux) *Backup the minecraft.jar file in the 'bin' directory. C:\Users\%USERNAME%\Application Data\.minecraft\bin (Win 7) ~/.minecraft/bin (GNU/Linux) *Open the minecraft.jar file with 7-zip or WinRAR or other similar program. *Copy the contents of the ModLoader zip file directly into the minecraft.jar file. *Copy the contents of the ModLoaderMP zip file directly into the minecraft.jar file. *Copy the contents of the MineCraft Forge zip file directly into the minecraft.jar file. *Delete the 'META-INF' directory from the minecraft.jar file. *Close the minecraft.jar file. *Copy the BuildCraft zip files into the 'mods' directory in the .minecraft directory. You do not need to unzip them. C:\Users\%USERNAME%\Application Data\.minecraft\mods (Win 7) ~/.minecraft/mods (GNU/Linux) *Run MineCraft. BuildCraft should now be sucessfully installed. This can be checked in a creative world by opening the inventory and scrolling down until you find the pipes and gears. Complentary Mods Once you've got Buildcraft working, you may wish to install one or more of the many complementary or addon mods available. A few such mods are discussed further on the Addonspage. Category:Tutorials Category:Tutorials